


Overworked

by LyriaFrost



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has been going to far too many events lately, and it's taking a toll on the lad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overworked

Gavin sometimes got tired of being part of the face of Rooster Teeth. He wasn't really sure how it had happened, but somehow he ended up traveling with Burnie to make appearances on various shows and at many different conventions. As much as he loved getting to see the fans and do interviews on a variety of media, it had been weeks of never being home for more than a few days at a time. It was a great strain, not getting to spend time with his lovers, never being able to completely relax. He couldn't sleep well at night, either lonely in another city, or dreading the next time he had to leave his boys and not wanting to miss a moment of the little time he had. The other Achievement Hunters had noticed, and they were starting to get a little concerned with the well-being of their sixth member. 

When Gavin returned from his latest trip to Los Angeles, it was almost 2 in the morning before Burnie dropped him off at the house he shared with his five lovers. He trudged in the door, dragging his bag behind him. He was so tired, he didn't notice that there was someone standing in the hallway and he walked right into a firm body. It took some time for him to notice what had happened, he just stood there for a moment, leaning against the body, before he looked up to see curly hair and worried brown eyes. 

"C'mon you little fuck, it's two in the morning, you need to sleep." Michael grabbed Gavin as the British boy started to lean to the side. Leaving his bag on the floor in the hall, Michael scooped him up and carried him back to the bedroom. Gavin thought about protesting, but he really didn't think he could walk another step, and he'd been away for almost two weeks this time and was desperately craving the touch. Ray and Jack were asleep already, but Geoff and Ryan were sitting on the couch in their bedroom, working on a laptop, and when Michael came in they jumped up and went to help the lads. Together, they managed to get Gavin undressed and tucked him into bed, piling all around him when he reached out for them. In the morning, they left him sleeping and all went into the kitchen to talk. 

"We need to do something about this. Vav used to always be awake before the sun, now he's so tired that he can't even get up before noon unless we drag him out of bed, and I think we've all noticed that he doesn't fall asleep until the early hours of the morning." 

"I know, Ray, but what can we do? It's all those guest appearances that he and Burnie have been dragged to lately, and they're supposed to leave for another one later today." Geoff looked up, his eyes hardening. 

"I don't know, but Gavin is not leaving again for at least a week. He just got back from a two week trip, its been months since he spent more than a week at home. I think we've all accrued enough vacation time, and it's high time to use it. We need to take care of Gav for a while, this is not good for his health. I'll go into the office and talk to Burnie and Matt, Jack and Ryan can come transfer all our work onto our laptops, we'll work from home for a time, it'll be fine, we have enough videos stacked up. Ray and Michael, I want you lads to stay here with Gav, we'll be home in a few hours." After the gents left, the lads went back into the bedroom to check on their third member, he was still in bed but now he was twisting and turning and whimpering softly. They both climbed into the bed and pressed themselves close on either side of Gavin, wrapping their arms around him and murmuring reassuring things until he fell back to sleep. 

It was nearly dark before the gents came home, looking thoroughly tired out, but smiling reassuringly at the lads. Gavin had just woken up an hour before, and was sitting at the counter, picking at an array of his favorite foods. It was obvious that the lads had been trying to encourage him to eat, but with little success. Jack sat next to him, Ryan wrapped his arms around the boy from behind, and Geoff stood across from him on the other side of the counter, an arm around each of the other lads. 

"Alright, so I talked to Matt today. It's going to take some PR management, but we're saying that Gavin has come down with a slight flu and so will not be able to make his next couple appearances. After that, they're going to find a way to decrease the number of trips that Gavin has to make, and spread them out as much as possible." Gavin looked very confused now. 

"Wait, but I was supposed to leave with Burnie tonight for a show in New York." Ryan leaned over to speak in his ear. 

"I know, darling, but you can't go to that. You're too tired, you haven't been sleeping or eating lately, and you've been traveling way too much." 

"Yeah, Vav, you need rest." 

"But... but what about all the people?" 

"You dumb fuck, what about yourself? You know you're not doing well, I've heard you talking in your sleep. You need time with us, and away from work." 

"Exactly. Which is why Matt also agreed to give the rest of us time off. We have a lot of vacation time saved up, so we're having a two week long vacation now. But it's not all fun and games, while we have enough videos backlogged for the time, we brought home all of our work so that we can continue editing and doing voiceovers from home." Michael and Ray started cheering, it had been months since any of them had taken a real vacation, and now they have plenty of time to just lay around the house with each other. Gavin still looked a little confused, but they figured that was just because of his exhaustion. 

"So... I don't have to go to New York?" 

"You don't have to leave at all, hun. What you do need to do is eat, and then go sit down on the couch and relax." 

"Oh... okay." Gavin looked down and went back to picking at his food, but all the guys noticed that he was at least trying to eat now. When they were satisfied, they dragged him over to the couch, pushing him down in the middle. Michael sat next to him, Geoff on the other side. Jack sat next to Geoff, and Ray and Ryan sat on the floor, leaning on Gavin's thighs. It was finally starting to sink in that he didn't have to leave again, not for quite some time apparently. Michael's hand was threading it's way through his hair, massaging his scalp and quite relaxing him. They had turned on some movie and were quietly murmuring and giggling their way through the cheesy plot, the lights turned down low. 

Gavin felt more comfortable than he had in a long time, knowing that he didn't need to force himself to stay awake because he didn't need to maximize the time he had with with his boys. He wouldn't have to wake up and leave any time soon. He didn't have to go anywhere. His lovers had taken care of him, had stood up from him when he was working too hard, and now they were continuing to do the same. He was being cuddled and coddled and it was such a nice change. And when the two weeks were over, and they went back to work, Gavin was fully rested and nearly back to his normal self, eating and sleeping again. He was overjoyed to find out that he was still allowed to travel and go to events, just far fewer and spread apart, so that he had plenty of time to unwind and relax with his boys.


End file.
